Stranded
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Jake were stranded on a island together for a few hours? Oneshot. Has little or nothing to do with PS.


Ok, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with PS, and if that bothers you, flame me at the end, I don't give a hoot. I just got back from the beach myself, so give me a break. This wasn't originally a fanfic, but a little tweaking changed that. This is just about what could possibly happen if Sam and Jake were stranded on an island alone for just a few hours.

-Stranded-

"Isn't it sweet?" Darrell gloated.

"Aw, c'mon man, let me drive it." Jake begged his best friend.

Darrell hesitated. "I don't know…"

"You said yourself I was one of the best drivers you know." Jake pointed out.

"I guess." Darrell sighed, surrendering the keys.

"Thanks!" Jake jumped behind the wheel.

Jake Ely didn't jump behind the wheel of a car. Instead, he jumped behind the wheel of his friend Darrell's brand-new boat. As Nevada kids, there was no place to buy or drive a boat. But in honor of their behavior in school, Darton High was allowing 15 students to go on an all expense paid trip to a small beach in southern California. Best Friends, Jake Ely, Darrell (A.N. do we know his last name?), Sam Forster and Jen Kenworthy were four of those 15.

Not the richest people in the world, the teens normally couldn't afford to go. But because Darton High was paying, all they had to do was show up. Now, 48hours later, everyone was enjoying a day at the beach. Darrell had bought a new boat with money he didn't have, and not far from were he docked it, Sam and Jen were laying out.

Hearing the commotion going on over near the boys, Sam sat up to eavesdrop.

"Be careful with it." Darrell warned.

"I will." Jake promised.

Jake's going on a boat ride? Sam thought. She wouldn't mind a little boating herself, so she did what she always did when it came to Jake. She tagged along. "Jen I'm going boating with Jake, wanna come?"

"No thanks." Jen said, looking pretty comfortable in her hammock.

"Ok, then." Sam said jogging up to Jake. "Can I go?" she begged.

Jake sighed. "Get in." he said.

Sam squealed and hopped in on the passenger's side of the speedboat. Jake turned the key and started the boat. He got out f the shallow water and they were off. The ocean was wonderful. Stretching on for what seemed like forever, it made Sam feel small. The ocean appeared to be as smooth as glass, but as Jake picked up speed, she soon realized it wasn't. The boat would hit a wave, fly up in the air…and land hard on the other side, causing a pray of saltwater to hit the two passengers. Salty mist would hit Sam's face and she'd squeal in delight. Jake couldn't keep the smile from his face either.

Everything was going great, until Jake took the boat in too close to the shore of a small island. The water was too shallow and the rocks were jagged. The small boat didn't have a chance. As soon as it the sharp rocks, at the speed it was going, the boat bounced high in the air, flipping over on the beach and tossing the two passengers before they were smashed.

Sam felt herself flying through the air and she landed hard in the sand on her back and left arm. She lay there a minute, catching her breath. Slowly she moved each arm and leg, finger and toe, making sure she had the right amount of each. Nothing hurt, except her left arm. It was swollen and she couldn't move it. After another moment or two of lying in the sand, Sam pushed herself up on her good arm. "Jake?" she called.

"Sam?" Jake's voice came from somewhere nearby. "Are you alright?"

Sam walked over to where she saw Jake, sitting cross-legged in the sand. "Are you?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Jake nodded, "Fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright." Sam lied, not wanting him to see her hurt arm. But he noticed it. "Jake, I'm fine. Really." She insisted, bur grimaced and sucked in her breath when Jake's fingers gingerly felt the swollen area of her arm.

"You're not." He said. "It's not broken, but you hurt somethin'. The darn thing's swollen the size of a watermelon." Jake was exaggerating of course, but Sam would have believed it, it sure felt that way. "Does it hurt?" Jake asked, his eyes meeting hers.

It was a stupid question, of course it hurt. Sam was going to lie and shake her head 'no' but Jake's eyes said he already knew it did. "Yea." Sam admitted finally.

Jake lifted his shirt over his head and took it off. Sam realized he was staring at him.

What the heck do you think you're doing?

Staring at him.

I can see that, but why? This is Jake where talking about.

A very hot Jake.

Sam didn't deny it for two simple reasons. One, the little voice in her head was right, Jake was hot. Two, she was no physiologist, but she was sure having conversations in her head wasn't normal. She shook those thoughts from her head, and watched looked at Jake to see what he did next.

First, he tore his shirt in half. Guess he won't be putting that back on for awhile. Sam noted with satisfaction before turning her attention back to what he was doing. Jake gently wrapped Sam's injured arm up with half of his shirt, then, with the other half, he made a makeshift sling and slid Sam's arm through it.

"That'll do for now." Jake said, finishing it up.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Jake walked over to where the 'boat', if you could still call it that, "Darn things so busted we couldn't call for help even if we could get a dern signal. Which we can't."

"What are we going to do?" Sam repeated. "How are we gonna get outta here?"

Jake sighed at looked up at the sky. Thunderclouds were beginning to move in. "We're gonna build some sorta do-dad shelter so we don't drown when this storm hits."

Both teens knew how to make shelter against a snowstorm from their survival class in school, and this wasn't much different. Jake did most of the work, Sam helping where she could with her one good arm.

Nearly half an hour later, just as Jake finished the shelter, the rain hit full force. The wind howled and the rain fell in sheets. It stung Sam's skin, and she was freezing, she could only imagine how it felt on the shirtless Jake.

Quickly, Sam and Jake climbed in the little lean-to Jake had made. "How the heck are we gonna get outta this place?" Sam asked him.

"Honestly Sam, I don't know." Jake sighed

The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile, watching the rain pour down. Sam fell asleep with her head in Jake's lap. Sub-consciously, Jake stroked her hair, when he realized he was doing it, he jerked his hand away.

What the? What are you doing?

What does it look like I'm doing?

Why? You don't like her.

Your right, I don't, I'm just a little voice that nags and nags until you can't see straight. Of course I don't like her. But you do.

What? No way! She's Sam! Why would I like Sam?

Why wouldn't you like Sam? She's cute, funny, you love hanging out with her…Shall I continue?

No, because it's pointless. I DON'T LIKE SAM!

You LOVE her.

Wrong again, little voice.

It's one thing to deny stuff like this out loud, but you can't even admit it to yourself? That's sad.

There's nothing to admit to!

Just admit you like her and I'll shut up. I already know you do, but you need to know you do.

Fine. You want a confession? Here it goes: I DO like Sam. I REALLY do. But it doesn't matter. Because she doesn't like me. Happy?

Very happy. One more thing.

What?

You think she's pretty.

I don't think she's pretty, I think she's hot.

Good. No shut up, you're having a conversation with yourself. That's not normal.

"Argh!" Jake said, waking Sam up.

"Has it stopped raining?" she asked sleepily.

"No." Jake whispered, still a bit in shock that he just had a full-blown argument with himself. I probably need to be treated for a split personality. Jake thought.

Probably.

Hey! I thought you left!

I NEVER leave! But I don't always talk this much, I just like making myself annoyed.

You got that darn confession outta me, so leave. Now, all I can think about is Sam.

My work here is done.

Leave!

I'm going…..Gosh….so mean…

Leave!

I'm gone…

"Something must be wrong with me." Jake mumbled to himself.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Jake said, blushing a little.

Sam turned to look at him. Her brown eyes met his mustang ones. Sam sucked in a breath, she'd stared at Jake many times, but had never felt like this.

I knew you liked him, but I didn't know you liked him THIS much.

Who are you?

The annoying voice that annoys. Right now, my goal is to annoy you into admitting you like Jake.

But I don't!

You already said he was hot.

So?

You want to kiss him! That's why you feel so funny!

Is that so?

Yep.

Fine. I really don't want to argue with myself, it's really weird. So I'm gonna say it: I like Jake. A lot. He's hott, funny, and I love the way he makes me feel.

And how does he make you feel?

If you're me, then you should know. Shut up he's talking.

Well, that was easy.

What was?

Getting you to admit you liked him.

Why would I lie to myself?

You never know…

You got what you want. I told you I loved him, now LEAVE! He's talking!

"Sam." Jake whispered, staring right into her eyes. He leaned closer towards her.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. She leaned forward, closing the gap between them until only a few centimeters remained.

Jake closed the space between them completely. His lips met hers. To the teens, the kiss lasted forever, far too soon for Sam, Jake pulled away. "Sam, I-"

"Oh! Look! It stopped raining." Sam said, not letting him finish for fear of what he'd say. She couldn't stand to hear him say 'I'm sorry' or 'It didn't mean anything' She got up and walked out of the little shelter.

Jake let out a disappointed sigh and followed. Rubbing the back of his neck, and staring at the ground he said, "You hungry?"

Sam didn't face him. "Starving. But what is there to eat?"

"We'll find something." Jake said. "You look over there, and I'll look over here." Jake headed off in the direction of the right.

"Alright." Sam said, heading towards the left.

For over an hour, Sam and Jake looked for bananas, coconuts, and other edible fruits. Sam thought only of Jake, and Jake thought only of Sam.

They ate wait they had found in an uncomfortable silence, until Jake spoke up nervously. "Sam, about earlier-"

"The kiss you mean?" Sam interrupted.

"Yea." Jake said a bit sheepishly. "Look, it-"

"Didn't mean anything right?" Sam said nervously, before doing what she always did when she was this nervous. She babbled pointlessly. "I mean, it was just a kiss, we were here alone, it just happened, it had no point there was no reason and-"

Sam's chattering was cut short, when Jake placed one hand on either side of her cheek, and silenced her with a kiss. "Wrong." He said, stroking Sam's hair out of her face. "It did mean something." He paused before adding sheepishly, "At least to me."

Sam felt the smile cross her face. "What did it mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It means," Jake began, "This guy," he gestured to himself. "really likes this girl," he gestured to Sam, "and he wants to be with her, and he was wondering, 'does she feel the same'?"

Sam smiled broadly. "She does. Believe me she does." She said, before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. Her good arm rested behind his neck, and Jake's arms were snaked around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Er, did we miss something?" Darrell's voice cut through them.

Sam and Jake pulled apart, but Jake's arm stayed wrapped around her waist. "Just a little." He grinned, looking down at Sam.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Sam asked.

"The lifeguard was doing his little patrol thingy after the storm and he spotted the boat." Darrell took a second to look mournfully at the pile of wreckage that had once been his boat, "His boat was to big to come in and check it out so he radioed in and gave the coordinates, telling someone to come out in a litter boat. Jen heard them say that, and she thought it might be you two, since you didn't come in during the storm. She came and told me, so we borrowed this baby," Darrell gestured to the little boat that he and Jen were in. "And came to rescue you."

"But, it doesn't look like you wanted to be rescued." Jen laughed.

"Oh, we do." Sam assured her. "Just not right now." Jake laughed and drew her closer to him.

"Is there any chance you can leave that-" Sam pointed to a small hammock in the boat, "And come back in an hour or two?"

"Uh, sure." he agreed. "Come on, hon." He said to Jen.

"Hon?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain everything later." Jen said to Sam.

"So will I." Sam promised.

Darrell unloaded the hammock and then with his arm around Jen, drove away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back in two hours. Play nice, children."

When they wee out of sight, Jake turned to Sam. "What'd you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Sam said, walking over to the hammock. "Help me with this." Jake tied the hammock to two nearby trees.

When that was finished, Sam climbed onto the hammock and motioned for Jake to lay down next to her. "Hmm." Jake said wrapping his arms around Sam. "I get it now."

"I thought you might like it." Sam mumbled, leaning into him.

"Oh, I do." Jake turned his head and kissed Sam's neck, cheek, and finally her lips. "I like this a whole lot."

Sam snuggled closer to Jake. "Me too." She said, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Only because you're the one here with me."

Jake buried his face in her neck. "I love you, Sam."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sam replied. "I love you too, Jake." Sam said kissing his cheek.

The two lovers lay in the rocking hammock, wrapped in each other's arms. They snuggled and exchanged quick kisses until dusk, when their friends came back to them home.

There u have it folks. Pleaz review even if you hated it, b/c I wanna know what u think. Like I said b4, if it bothers you that it had nothing to do with PS, then flame it. I've been looking for something to cook my hotdogs with anyway.


End file.
